Pain of memories
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The moment I've been having regular nightmares about for the past 6 years has arrived. The Borg...or most dangerous enemy...has begun another attack on the Federation, and this time there might be nothing that can stop them.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek TNG.**

* * *

 **Pain of memories**

 **Captain Spencer Hastings sit in her chair in the ready room of her new starship USS Valkyria II.**

For almost 2 hours, she has been sleeping.

Suddenly the sound of an incoming message wake her up.

"Security access code, Hastings 47 Alpha Tango." says Spencer as she push a button on her computer.

Admiral Marc Hayes appear on the screen.

"Spencer, am I calling at a bad moment?" says Admiral Hayes.

"No, of course not, sir." says Spencer.

"I have negative news. Our colony on Ivour Prime was destroyed this morning. Long-range sensors detected..." says Hayes.

"I know, the Borg." says Spencer.

 _ **Captain's log. Stardate 69874-12.**_

 _ **The moment I've been having regular nightmares about for the past 6 years has arrived. The Borg...or most dangerous enemy...has begun another attack on the Federation, and this time there might be nothing that can stop them.**_

An hour later in the briefing room, Spencer hold a meeting with her senior officers.

"How many ships?" says Hanna.

"One, heading straight for Earth. Admiral Hayes is gathering a group of ships in the Spartacus sector." says Spencer.

"At maximum warp it would take us 4 hours, 12 minutes and..." says Caleb.

"We're not going." says Spencer.

"What do you mean we're not going?" says Aria.

"Our orders are to guard the Neutral Zone, in case the Romulans try to take advantage of the situation." says Spencer.

"The Romulans?" says Hanna.

"Captain, are you serious? There's been no suspicious activity along the Romulan border for at least 9 months. It's very unlikely that they would start a conflict now." says Emily.

"I've told Starfleet Command all of this, and their orders stands. Aria, set a course for the Neutral Zone." says Spencer.

45 minutes later.

Spencer is in her ready room when Aria enters.

"Spencer, we've finished out first sensor-sweep of the Neutral Zone." says Aria as she hand Spencer a PADD.

Spencer reads the PADD and says with sarcasm "Wow! So amazing. 22.4 % space dust per cubic metre, an celion radiation spike and a class 2 comet. Thank shit we're here to save the day."

"Spence, why are we out her on comet-hunting? Be honest with me." says Aria.

"Well, let me put it this way. Starfleet has the trust in this ship and her crew, they're just not that sure about her captain." says Spencer. "They think that a lady who was once captured and assimilated by the Borg should not be in a situation where she might face them once more."

"If so, the people at Command are stupid. Your experience with the Borg makes you the perfect woman to lead the fight against 'em." says Aria.

"The admiral disagree." says Spencer.

"Captain, we've just gotten word from the fleet. They have found the Borg." says Caleb over the com-system.

Spencer and Aria walk out onto the bridge.

"Hanna, put Starfleet com-frequency 46214.9 on audio." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna as she tap some controls at her station.

The long-range com switch on.

"USS Nashville to Starfleet Command. We've got visual contact with a Borg tactical cube, heading 245-715.

"Understood."

"Starships Nelson and Virginia, retreat to position 6."

"Aye, admiral."

"The cube is changing course...311-742."

"USS Salomon to USS Jesus, defensive pattern Delta 14, now!"

"USS Colorado to Starfleet, we need reinforcements!"

"USS Salomon to Admiral Hayes, our weapons are down!"

Spencer walk over to Hanna's station and turn off the long-range com.

"Spencer..." says Emily. "The admiral's flag ship's been destroyed."

"Alright. I'm about to break a direct order from Starfleet Command, anyone who wish to argue against it, you may do so in a private report to me later." says Spencer.

"I guess I'm speaking for all of us here when I say...to fucking hell with our orders, captain." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Amazing! Okay. Battle stations. Full power to shields, stand by all weapons. Red Alert. Helm, put in a course for the Spartacus sector. Maximum warp." says Spencer. "Engage!"

"Yes, Spencer!" says Hanna. "And here we go."

The USS Valkyria II jump to maximum warp.

4 hours later aboard the USS Virginia.

"Commander, our weapons are useless." says the tactical officer.

"Fuck! Maybe today is a good day to die. Get ready for one crap of a ride." says Commander Toby Cavanaugh.

"Wait, sir. There's another starship coming in...it's the Valkyria." says the tactical officer.

The USS Vakyria II drop out from warp and fire its forward phasers at the Borg cube.

"Captain, the hull of the starship Virginia is breaking apart." says Emily.

"Transporter room 2, beam over the crew of the Virginia." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain."

"Emily, full phasers. Target the Borg's main power core." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Emily. "Their shields are down to 87.4."

"Sickbay to bridge, one of the survivors from the USS Virginia requests to come to the bridge."

"Who is it...?" says Spencer.

"His name's Commander Toby Cavanaugh."

"Send him up here, doctor." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain."

5 minutes later.

"Hi, Spencer." says Toby as he step onto the bridge.

"Toby. Long time no see." says Spencer with a cute smile.

"Thanks. Is there something I can do?" says Toby.

"Of course. We could use some help in tactical. I hope you still remember what controls to tap to fire phasers." says Spencer.

Toby replace Emily at the tactical station.

Emily replace the crewman at the operations station.

"Caleb, what's the status of the Borg cube?" says Spencer.

"They've taken some medium damage to their primary hull and there's a 42.9 % power drop in their secondary shield grid." says Caleb.

"Em, open a channel to the fleet." says Spencer.

"Channel is open, Spence." says Emily.

"This is Captain Spencer Hastings of the starship Valkyria. I'm taking over command of the fleet." says Spencer and then tap in some information into her command panel. "Lock your weapons onto the following target-points. Fire on my order."

"Fleet is responding. They're standing by." says Emily.

"Captain, those target-points you specified aren't known to be vital parts." says Caleb.

"Trust me, Caleb." says Spencer.

"The Borg are re-confuguring their shields." says Toby.

"Hastings to the fleet. Fire!" says Spencer.

All the Federation starships fire all their forward weapons towards the Borg cube.

The Borg cube is destroyed, but a Borg sphere that is usually hidden inside the cube, survives.

"Where are they going? Miss Marin, follow them. Pursuit course. Engage." says Spencer.

"They create a tachyon vortex." says Emily.

"Time-travel." says Aria.

"Hanna, maintain course." says Spencer.

The Borg sphere create the vortex in the direction of Earth.

The screen zoom in on Earth.

"Look, captain...Earth..." says Caleb.

Earth change and starts to look a lot different.

"Hanna, report." says Spencer.

"The atmosphere contain high levels of methane, carbon monoxide and fluorine. Population approximately nine billion...all Borg." says Hanna.

"They must have done this in the past, gone back in time, assimilated Earth, changed history." says Spencer.

"If they changed the history, how can we still be here?" says Aria.

"The tachyon wake from the vortex must have protected us from the changes to the timeline." says Emily.

"Hanna, steady as we go. Maintain our course. We must follow them back and repair what damage they've done." says Spencer.

The USS Valkyria II fly into the vortex and only a few seconds later it closes.

The ship exit the vortex in the same place, but in another time.

On the main screen, Spencer and the other officers on the bridge, can see the Borg sphere fire towards the surface of Earth.

"Toby, quantum torpedoes. Full spread." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. Torpedoes away." says Toby as he fire 4 torpedoes towards the Borg sphere.

The Borg sphere is destroyed.

"Target destroyed." says Toby.

"The Borg were targeting the surface. Location?" says Spencer.

"North-western hemisphere, North America. Seems to be a missile complex in southern Montana state." says Emily.

"Missile complex...? The date, we need the exact date." says Spencer.

"We are in April 4th of the year 2063." says Caleb as he check the chronometric data on his computer panel.

"April 4th..." says Spencer.

"The day before First Contact." says Aria.

"Exactly. That's what the Borg came here to do, stop the First Contact." says Spencer.

"That means the missile complex is where Zefram Cochrane is building his warp ship." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"We need to go down there and make sure Cochrane is still alive." says Spencer. "Toby and Em, you guys are with me."

20 minutes later, Spencer, Toby and Emily beam down to the missile complex.

They wear civilian clothes of the style worn by people in North America at the time.

"We have to find Cochrane..." says Spencer. "Em, you go that way. Toby, you're with me. Let' go."

Spencer open a metal door in the ground.

She and Toby climb down into the underground area beneath the missile complex.

"I hope the warp ship is still undamaged." says Spencer.

They walk down a hallway and then comes to the place where the warp ship is.

"Hmmm, the ship seems to be mostly okay. There are minor damage in the hull and I'm also reading a medium-level radiation leak in the power core and there's some damage to the intercooler system." says Toby.

"In about 14 hours, this ship has to be launched if we want to save history. The original blueprints should be in the Valkyria's historical database." says Spencer. "Hastings to Rivers...Caleb, Cochrane's ship is damaged. Take a team down here, we've got work to do."

"Aye, captain. We're on the way." says Caleb over the com.

"Good." says Spencer.

Spencer gently touch the hull of the warp ship.

"Amazing! This ship used to be a nuclear missile." says Spencer as she blush a giggle.

"You okay?" says Toby.

"Sure, of course. It's just an old childhood dream coming true. I must have seen this ship about a thousand times at the Smithsonian when I was a little girl, but I was never able to touch it." says Spencer with a smile.

"Oh, that's cute." says Toby.

"Yeah, it is." says Spencer.

"Do you guys want some privacy?" says Emily as she enter the room.

"Em, c'mon. Did you find Cochrane?" says Spencer.

"There's no sign of Doctor Cochrane anywhere." says Emily.

"Damn!" says Spencer.

"Spence, we might have to face the fact that Cochrane died when the Borg attacked." says Emily in sad tone.

"If so, the future might have died with him." says Spencer.

"Em, put together a team, search the entire complex. We need to find out what's happened to Cochrane." says Toby.

"Aye, commander." says Emily.

Emily tap her combadge.

"Emily to transporter room 4, beam me to the bridge." says Emily.

Emily is beamed back up to the ship.

In Main Engineering aboard the Valkyria, Caleb and his primary team are getting ready to beam down to Earth.

"Connor, you're in charge of Engineering while I'm gone...and check why the hell it's so warm in here." says Caleb as he grab his tool-case and walk with his team to transporter room 2.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign Connor Blue.

10 minutes later, Caleb and his team arrive in the room where Cochrane's ship is.

"Caleb, we've got no more than 14 hours until this ship has to fly. Make sure that it's ready. This has maximum priority." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Caleb. "Alright, team. Let's get to work. You heard what she said. 14 hours from now, this ship has to flight ready."

20 minutes later, Emily beam down with a team.

Emily and her team appear on the surface.

"Em, start searching for Doctor Cochrane." says Spencer.

"Aye, Spencer." says Emily.

50 minutes later.

"Fuck..." says Spencer.

"Captain, are you okay?" says Caleb.

"I hope so..." says Spencer and then tap her combadge. "Spencer to Engineering...what are the environmental conditions aboard...?"

"The temperature levels has increased to 39.1 degrees Celsius, humidity is at 92 % and atmospheric pressure is 2 kilopascals above normal with traces of tetryon in the air." says Ensign Connor Blue over the com.

"39.1 degrees Celsius...like a Borg ship." says Spencer. "Transporter room 2, Toby and I are returning to the ship. Caleb, you're in command down here."

"Transpoter room 2 here, we're ready to beam you up." says a female officer over the com.

"Okay. Beam us up." says Spencer.

Spencer and Toby are beamed back to the Valkyria.

Just a few seconds later, Spencer and Toby walk onto the bridge.

"Good to see you guys. We're detecting strange things. We've lost access to most of deck 16 and half the ship now has those weird freaky environmental conditions." says Aria.

"It's the Borg. Our shields were down for a brief time after the trip through the time-vortex. They knew we'd be able to destroy their ship so they took advantage of it and somehow managed to beam aboard without being noticed." says Spencer.

"I was just about to send security teams to deck 16 and..." says Aria.

"No. Seal off deck 16. Post security guards at all the major locations on the ship." says Spencer.

"At least the Borg hasn't left deck 16." says Hanna.

"The Borg won't stay on deck 16." says Spencer.

"So what are we gonna do?" says Hanna.

"The only thing we can do. Aria, Toby...gather all avaliable security and tactical personnel. It's time to kick some pale fuckin' Borg-ass!" says Spencer.

"Awesome!" says Hanna as she grab her phaser. "I'm ready."

"Good, Han. Anyone who can fight will be needed." says Spencer.

"Nice!" says Hanna with a sexy smile. "Those fuckin' Borg won't know what hit 'em."

25 minutes later in the armory.

"Alright, the Borg will adapt quickly. Our weapons will be set at a modular frequency output, but we still don't get more than 10 shots at most. If you meet Starfleet crewmembers that's already been assimilated, don't doubt about killing them. Trust me, you'll be doin' them a favor." says Spencer.

"The Borg seem to have made Engineering their base, but if we fire particle energy weapons in that place, we might hit the warp core. Focus should be on breakin' one of the plasma coolant tanks. The plasma will damage all organic skin upon contact." says Aria.

"Yeah, but the Borg aren't entirely organic..." says Toby.

"That's true, but like any other cybernetic being they can not survive without their organic parts." says Spencer.

"Emily, secure the main computer." says Aria.

"Yes, commander." says Emily as she quickly tap in commands into the primary console in the room. "Alright, I've isolated the main computer with a self-modular fractal encryption code. It's very unlikely that the Borg will be able to break it."

"Perfect." says Spencer.

"Let's go." says Aria.

Spencer lead team Alpha to deck 16.

Aria lead team Beta to deck 4.

Toby lead team Gamma to deck 22.

"Aria, what's our strategy?" says Hanna.

"We'll attack quickly and hard before the Borg can adapt." says Aria.

"Mmm, that's how me like it." says Hanna with a confident smirk.

15 minutes later, Spencer and team Alpha reach Engineering.

"The Borg will ignore us until they see us as a threat." says Spencer. "Emily...the manual release."

Emily push some controls next to the door, a small plate slide to the side, revealing a handle with a button on it.

"Here we go...cover me, Spence." says Emily as she grab the handle and push the button, but as she does so, the handle breaks off.

"Perhaps we should simply knock." says Spencer.

The Borg suddenly react and a some drones walk towards the Alpha team.

"Ready phasers!" scream Emily as she use her phaser-rifle to kill a few drones.

Spencer use her phaser-rifle to kille some Borg.

Other members of team Alpha also kill some Borg.

2 minutes later, the Borg glow pale green.

"They've adapted. Move up to deck 15. Everyone, let's go." says Spencer.

On deck 4.

"Where are the Borg?" says Hanna.

"Do you actually want them to appear, Han?" says Aria.

"Yeah. I want some action." says Hanna.

As team Beta turn around a corner, the hallway is suddenly all Borg design, having been assimilated.

"Stay calm, the Borg will ignore as unless they think of us as a threat." says Aria.

"Yo, drone-guy!" says Hanna as she snap her fingers in front of the face of a Borg. "Can ya hear me?"

"Han, stop that right now!" says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

Aria leads her team down the hallway.

They soon get to a room where they can access the environmental controls for the upper decks.

"Stand by." says Aria as she push the door-opener.

The door opens and a drone step out.

"Assimilate this!" says Aria in a hard tone as she fire her phaser-rifle, killing the drone.

Aria try to reset the environmental controls, but the computer doesn't let her do that.

"Damn! The Borg's changed the access codes." says Aria.

"What are gonna do?" says Hanna.

Suddenly a bunch of Borg attack the team.

"Fire at will." says Aria.

Aria and her team fire towards the Borg.

On deck 22.

"Caleb, where are the environmental controls for the lower decks?" says Toby.

"On this deck, section 22 - J. Down this hallway." says Caleb.

"Alright, stay calm. We don't wanna alert the Borg." says Toby.

"Of course." says Caleb.

10 minutes later, they get to the room where they can access the environmental controls for the lower decks.

"Here we go..." says Toby as he push the door-opener.

The door opens.

No one is inside.

Caleb reset the environmental controls for deck 15 to 27.

"Cavanaugh to Hastings, the environmental controls for the lower decks have been reset." says Toby as he tap his combadge.

"Hastings here. Good, join us on deck 15. Spencer out." says Spencer over the com.

"Team, let's go. We're going to deck 15." says Toby.

On deck 15, Spencer and her team are still fighting against the Borg.

"They adapt to every damn modulation of our phasers." says Spencer. "Move up to deck 14, everyone...hurry."

"Spencer!" scream Emily as a Borg grab her and pull her intoa room.

"No! Emily!" says Spencer.

20 minutes later on deck 14.

All 3 teams meet up on deck 14.

"Spencer, where's Em?" says Aria.

"The Borg took her." says Spencer. "I couldn't save her."

"She was my best friend. How the fuck could you let the Borg take her, Spence?" says Hanna in anger as she slap Spencer in the face.

"Miss Marin, to punch a senior officer is against regulations. Usually I could throw you in the brig for that, but at the moment we have more important things to worry about." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"Captain, what's the plan?" says Aria.

"The Borg are too powerful, our weapons are useless. We need a new plan. Let's return to deck 1 for now." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Toby.

"And take Hanna's weapon from her." mumbles Spencer.

Toby takes Hanna's rifle from her.

"Mine!" whines Hanna, like a kid.

Toby says nothing.

45 minutes later.

"Commander, let me have my rifle back." says Hanna.

"No, not until the captain order me to give it to you, Miss Marin." says Toby.

"Poop yourself, Toby!" says Hanna in anger.

"See you later." says Toby as he leave the room.

"Whatever..." mumbles Hanna.

Hanna goes to the armory on deck 2, but when she try to enter, the computer says that her access code is inactive.

"Damn it, Spencer!" says Hanna in anger.

Hanna goes to her room and switch on the replicator.

"Computer, a type III phaser-rifle." says Hanna.

"You are not authorized." says the computer.

"Why not...?" says Hanna.

"Your access code is inactive." says the computer.

Hanna tap her combadge.

"Hanna to Spencer!" says Hanna in anger.

"Han, I'm very busy. I will talk to you later." says Spencer over the com.

"No, we're gonna talk right now." says Hanna. "Why aren't I allowed a weapon anymore?"

"Because you're unstable. Once you calm down, you will get access to weapons again." says Spencer over the com.

"Fine! Hanna out." says Hanna.

Hanna sit down on her bed and starts to cry.

The door alarm beeps.

"Come in." says Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo." says Aria as she enter the room.

"Aria, did Spencer send you to mock me?" says Hanna.

"No, not at all. I'm here to comfort you." says Aria.

Aria sit down next to Hanna and whisper sweet things into Hanna's ear.

"Awww! So sweet." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

"I'm here for ya, Hanna. You're my friend." says Aria.

"Thanks, that's so sweet and nice. I wish Emily was here too." says Hanna.

"We'll save her." says Aria.

"Spencer said that..." begins Hanna.

"...that she couldn't save Emily, I know, but I think we can." adds Aria.

"I hope you're right. I miss her so much." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. We'll save her." says Aria.

At the same time in Engineering.

Emily is restrained to a table.

"Your attempts to make me give myself to the Borg without struggle aren't gonna work. Neither are your attempts to take over this ship." says Emily.

"All you say are empty words. I've heard them many times from thousands of species across many galaxies since long before you were born, but now...they're all Borg." says a cold emotionless male voice.

A tall male Borg walk up to Emily. He is the Borg King.

"Who are you?" says Emily.

"I'm Borg." says the Borg King.

"That's not really true. The Borg have a common mind. There are no individuals." says Emily.

"I'm the Borg. The one who is many. The one who commands the whole. The one who bring magnificent order to chaos. I am Borg." says the Borg King.

"What do you want?" says Emily.

"We, the Borg seek perfection. True ultimate perfection." says the Borg King.

"Seeing oneself as perfect is usually a sign of a delusional mind." says Emily in a mature confident tone.

"I disagree." says the Borg King.

"Not much of a surprise." says Emily.

"You shall join us." says the Borg King.

"Never." says Emily.

"Emily, I can give you everything you've ever wanted." says the Borg King.

"No, you can't. No one can." says Emily.

Drones walk up to Emily and assimilate her.

"No!" scream Emily in pain.

At the same time in Spencer's room.

"Emily?" says Spencer.

20 minutes later.

"Caleb, you and Hanna will return to the surface. The ship must get ready for launch. Hanna, while Caleb and his team finish the repairs, you must find Cochrane." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Caleb.

Once back on the surface, Caleb and the other engineers continue the repairs to Cochrane's ship while Hanna and a few crewmen search for Cochrane himself.

2 hours later.

Caleb, looking for Hanna, enter a bar on the complex.

Inside he sees a drunk Hanna who sit by a table while a man dance around to some classic rock 'n roll music.

"Hanna? Are you okay? Han?" says Caleb, but Hanna can't hear him over the loud music.

Caleb walk over to the jukebox on the other side of the room and switch it off.

"No, Caleb! Don't turn off the..." says Hanna, but it's too late.

"Who the fuck are you? And who told you to shut off my music?" says the man who was dancing around Hanna. Now he is angry.

"I'm Caleb Rivers and the woman you're dancin' for is not avaliable." says Caleb in a hard tone.

"Caleb, meet Zefram Cochrane." says Hanna.

It turns out that the angry man is actually Doctor Zefram Cochrane.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." says Caleb.

"Right...whatever, ya say..." says Cochrane, clearly very drunk. "Now tell, Harriet..."

"Hanna." says Hanna.

"Hanna...is this piece of shit your friend...?" says Cochrane.

"Your boyfriend...?" says Cochrane.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"Too bad." says Cochrane as he grab a random bottle from a table.

He takes a huge sip.

"All glory to the Aphrodite...may she rest in fuckin' peace!" says Cochrane.

"Doctor Cochrane, your ship can still be repaired." says Caleb.

"Maybe so, but I don't give a shit...so both of you, Hanna and whatever your name is, leave me alone." says Cochrane.

"Hanna, we need to make him change his mind. If he doesn't fly his ship in the morning and get noticed by the Vulcan science vessel, the future won't exist." says Caleb.

"I know, but I've already told him our cover story and he didn't believe it and then it took almost 10 shots of over-powered whiskey just to find out that he's actually Cochrane." says Hanna.

"Alright then, do you think he can deal with the truth?" says Caleb.

"If you're lookin' for my official opinion as a Starfleet officer, I'd say that...the man is nuts." says Hanna.

"Good enough. Doctor, we need to talk." says Caleb.

"Really?" says Cochrane, still mad at Caleb.

"Yes. Hanna and I aren't who we seem to be..." says Caleb. "And the same goes for my team."

At the same time aboard the Valkyria.

"Spencer...help...me. They...made me into...a...drone." whisper Emily, who is now a Borg done, standing in an alcove.

"Emily." says Spencer, who having once been assimilated too, can still hear the Borg and single out Emily's voice among them.

Spencer walk over to Aria.

"She's alive. Em is alive." says Spencer.

"I think so too, but how can you 'know' that she's alive?" says Aria.

"I just heard her. I am not a Borg anymore, but I can still hear the collective at short range." says Spencer.

"We have to save her." says Aria.

"I agree, but it won't be easy." says Spencer.

"Perhaps so. We still need to try though. We can't leave Em in the hands of the Borg." says Aria.

"No, we can't..." says Spencer as she tap her combadge. "Spencer to Toby. Gather a tactical team, we're going to save Emily."

15 minutes later, Spencer, Aria, Toby and a tactical team walk to Engineering.

"Welcome, Spencer." says a male voice as they get to Engineering.

The door to Engineering opens.

"Please, let Emily go." says Spencer.

"In exchange for what?" says the Borg King as he step out from the shadows.

"Me." says Spencer.

"Are you giving yourself to us without struggle?" sas the Borg King with a teasing...almost sexual smile.

"Giving myself...? Now I remember. That's how it was. Back then. It wasn't enough that you assimilated me. I had to give myself to the Borg of my own free will. Give myself to you." says Spencer.

"Don't you flatter yourself, Miss Hastings. I've assimilated hundreds of thousands, you were no different." says the Borg King.

"Yes I was, your majesty. You wanted more than just another damn drone. You wanted a counterpart, a sexy human woman with a mind of her own. Someone who in your twisted crappy opinion could seal the gap between humanity and the collective." says Spencer. "If you let Em go, I shall take my place at your side of my own free will, no resistance. Your sexy queen can still be with you, just like you wanted."

"Deal. Emily is free." says the Borg King as he realease Emily from the collective.

"Alright, you have me." says Spencer as she walk over and stand next to the Borg King.

The Borg King assimilate Spencer, but she still has a mind of her own. He makes her his queen.

"Toby, Aria, Emily, get away while you can. Earth shall fall to the Borg. Resistance is futile." says Spencer in a hard cold tone.

"Spencer, don't do this..." says Emily.

"It's the only way to save you." says Spencer. "Now leave, I beg you guys."

Aria, Toby and Emily leave Engineering.

"Aria, to all hands. We're leavin' the ship. Get to the escape pods." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

"My queen, finally you are back. Such a noble thing of you to sacrifice yourself for your friend. We sometimes miss that form of nobility. We shall add that distinctiveness to our own." says the Borg King.

"Yes, my king." says Spencer.

"Time for the end of humanity." says the Borg King.

"Computer, give us command of the ship. Security over-ride, Hastings 941 Alpha." says Spencer.

"Security code accepted." says the computer.

"Thanks, babe." says the Borg King with a sexual smile.

"My pleasure." says Spencer with her own sexy smile.

"Attack pattern 249 Gamma, 57 % impulse. Fire quantums." says the Borg King.

"Never! Restrict access to all systems, Spencer Hastings 001 Alpha only." says Spencer.

"What, baby?" says the Borg King.

"I'm nobody's baby and I don't give up to the Borg." says Spencer.

Spencer kick a hole in one of the plasma coolant tanks and then run away and climb up to the upper level of the room to avoid the plasma.

"Babe, please..." begs the Borg King.

"No, resistance is futile!" says Spencer in a hard tone.

The plasma float out and destroy all the Borg in the room, including the Borg King.

With the king destroyed, all the Borg on the ship drop down dead.

"Computer, clean out the plasma, security access code, Hastings 86 Beta Novus." says Spencer.

The environmental controls removes all of the plasma.

Spencer jump down to the floor.

She then walk over to the Bor King's dead body.

She grab his head and break off his neck with her bare hands.

"Sleep well, ya fuck!" says Spencer.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think of this story.**


End file.
